wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sironne Ostobel
Sironne was born in the independent city of New Telmaros to abusive parents. At age seven, First Citizen Nioman Dakara discovered that Sironne was Force-sensitive and rescued her from her parents and brought her to live in his mansion as his apprentice. However, Nioman's expectations were high and Sironne, a poor student and not very strong in the Force, fell far short of them. Nioman did not hide his disappointment at this. In 4 BBY, seven years into Sironne's training, Nioman discovered another potential student and began to neglect his training of Sironne. In 5 ABY, Nioman took on this boy, Gareth Holvin, as his new apprentice and left to train him on Ilum, keeping Sironne behind to manage his estate. Some months later, Fist of Justice and Blood Corps forces left Taldornadi for the first time in twenty-five years to strike out against the Rebel Alliance. Sironne was convinced by her friend, Blood Corps assassin Khlorinne Bloed, to join them and assassinate Jedi Luke Skywalker, taking his lightsaber and proving herself to Nioman. This, however, was a disaster and the pair survived only thanks to the intervention of Khlorinne's brother, Talon. Though Sironne did get her hands on Luke's lightsaber, she and Khlorinne were sent back to Taldornadi in shame instead of victory. Information Born: 18 BBY; New Telmaros, Taldornadi. Species: Human. Affiliation: Fist of Justice. Homeworld: Taldornadi. -Non-Canon- 1 Sironne was born Force-sensitive in the independent city of New Telmaros, and as such immediately gained the attention of it's first citizen, Lord Nihalis, a former Jedi. She became Nihalis's apprentice, though she continued living with her parents until she was fourteen, at which time she moved to her Master's estate to begin training full time. She became friends with Khlorinne Bloed, the daughter of one of Nihalis's closest associates. While Sironne had a close bond with Nihalis, as she grew older so did she become more rebellious and was dissatisfied with Nihalis's more passive ways. In 5 ABY, as the Fist of Justice geared up to go to war, Khlorinne convinced Sironne to leave Nihalis behind and the two slipped away and began working for Khlorinne's father, Major Blood. Sironne's first taste of combat was against rebel Casaya Team, which succeeded in its mission despite Sironne's and Khlorinne's best efforts. Soon afterwards, she and Khlorinne left the Blood Corps and teamed up with mercenaries Redjaw and Osk. They were tracked by the Blood Corps to Sullust where a fight ensued and Major Blood was killed. Redjaw and Osk were able to escape with friends from Casaya Team while Sironne and Khlorinne were captured. The Blood Corps headquarters was later destroyed by the Fist of Justice and Khlorinne was saved by Redjaw, while Sironne was taken by Nihalis and his new apprentice, Gareth Holvin, to Ilum. Nihalis found Sironne to be incompetent in comparison with Gareth and terminated her apprenticeship with him. She left Ilum now bitter against Nihalis and Gareth, her replacement. 2 Sironne was born Force-sensitive in the independent city of New Telmaros, and as such immediately gained the attention of its First Citizen Nioman Dakara, a former Jedi who was seeking an apprentice. She remained living with her family until age fourteen, but began training under Lord Nioman almost immediately. Once she moved to Nioman's estate to assume her tutelage under him full-time, his disappointment in her became more and more clear and she consistently failed to meet his expectations, no matter how desperately she tried. In 6 ABY she was given the assignment to retrieve Bestine Holvin and her son Gareth from Karmathia before the Blood Corps took the planet, but she arrived late and was unable to stop Talon Bloed from taking them into custody. Information Born: 15 BBY; Taldornadi (New Telmaros). Species: Human. Affiliation: Fist of Justice. Weapon: Force-sword. Lightsaber Form: Modified Ataru, Modified Makashi. Homeworld: Taldornadi.Category:ABY Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Character Category:Fanfic Category:Caleb